Every Other Weekend stephanie and paul songfic
by missbean1997
Summary: My first story started out as a songfic but now is i think will be a 3 part.
1. Chapter 1

Every other weekend

_Every other Friday  
It's toys and clothes and backpacks  
Is everybody in,  
Okay, let's go see dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad  
We trade couple words and looks and kids again  
Every Other weekend_

**Stephanie McMahon was just getting ready to leave her house at exactly 4 pm just like every other 2****nd**** Friday. She was strapping her youngest daughter Murphy into her infant seat. her older daughter Aurora was lying in the grass looking at the bugs crawling through the grass.**

**Stephanie finished getting Murphy into her carseat, called Aurora to the SUV, strapped the little girl into her seat and they were off.**

**Soon they reached the familiar recreation center parking lot and she saw her ex husband Paul Lévesque leaning against his hummer awaiting the arrival of his kids. Stephanie often thought about what if she and Paul were still together. **

**Just as Stephanie's eyes were beginning to tear up she quickly wiped them and pulled to a stop about 20 feet away from the hummer.**

**Like usual Stephanie unlocked the doors stepped out and unloaded her two kids she kissed Aurora, who ran straight towards the hummer. Steph also unhitched Murphy's car seat and handed it to Paul who took it happily. Stephanie just stared at Paul as she unloaded the rest of the kids' things. Once she unloaded them all she drove off with stinging tears flooding her eyes.**

Every other weekend  
Very few exceptions,  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa, grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"That's not the way mom makes it, daddy," breaks my heart  
I miss everything I use to have with her again,  
Every other weekend

**Paul Levesque was waiting next to his hummer in the parking lot he visits frequently. Paul looked down at his watch it read 4:54 "Only 6 more minutes" he thought to himself. Soon he saw his ex wife's car approaching inside he was excited to see his children but a little worried to see his ex wife.**

**Paul was looking forward to spending the weekend with his 2 kids. They had the whole weekend planned; first Paul would take them to the zoo and then maybe the new water park downtown. Or maybe they would just chill at the house and watch movies. Once Stephanie's car pulled up Aurora jumped out of the car and ran towards her daddy he picked her up and swung her around.**

**A few minutes later after Stephanie took out Murphy's car seat she handed it to Paul; he grabbed his daughter from her politely and just stared at her for a moment and wondered where everything went wrong in their marriage.**

I can't tell her I love her

**Paul knew he still loved Stephanie.**

I can't tell him I love him

**Stephanie knew she loved Paul.**

'Cause there are too many questions and years in the car

**Both of them knew they couldn't tell each other there would be too many questions and they remembered their kids sitting in the car.**

_So I don't tell him I miss him  
I don't tell her I need her  
She's (He's) over me, that's where we are  
So we're as close as we may ever be again  
Every other weekend_

**Both of them as they drove in their separate directions thought about telling each other but knew they couldn't so decided to keep it to themselves.**

**They both knew they were as close as they were going to get and it was going to stay that way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie McMahon awoke to a sad sound…..quiet….Stephanie had always hated the quiet and once her two daughters were born there never was any until the weekends they went with Paul. Steph could still remembering going to sleep with Paul next to her, waking up with him softly caressing her cheek. Now though that was only a memory. **

**Stephanie looked over at her clock it was 7:30 so she decided to get out of bed and do something productive. She was just reaching to open the closet to grab herself a towel for her shower when the phone rang.**

"**Hello," Stephanie greeted to the person on the other end of the call.**

"**Hey, Steph," answered Chris Irvine (Jericho).**

"**Oh hi Chris," said Stephanie**

"**I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me tonight for dinner, maybe at** **Anatoli's.****" Chris asked with a stutter.**

"**Sure Chris I would love to," Stephanie said happily.**

"**Ok then pick you up at 7,"Chris inquired.**

"**That would be great bye,"Steph said as she hung up.**

**This was the first date Stephanie had had since she and Paul divorced, and she was going to make the most of it.**

**Paul Lévesque was awakened by the sound of a screaming infant and whining 3 year old.**

"**Daddy!!!!!!!" screamed Aurora**

"**Aurora what's wrong?" Paul asked his 3 year old.**

"**Make Murphy be quiet," whined Aurora. **

"**ok,ok" answered Paul in a sleep filled voice.**

**Paul stumbled down the hallway towards his youngest daughter's nursery.**

"**Shhh, shhh"Paul said trying to soothe Murphy.**

**Paul couldn't get his daughter to calm down so he rocked her, tried to feed her, even changed her but nothing seemed work. He wished Steph was still there,he wished they were all a family again, just from her mothers touch Murphy would have settled right down. So finally after about an hour or so Paul plopped Murphy in front of the TV and she settled right down.**

"**Wow well that was simple" Paul chuckled to himself.**

"**Aurora, what do you want for breakfast?" Paul called up the stairs who had been playing with Barbies in her room.**

"**Pancakes the three year old yelled,"**

"**Ok pancakes that's simple enough" Paul thought to himself**

**An hour and a half later the kitchen was covered in flour, water, egg, pots, pans, and some unidentifiable sludge.**

"**Aurora how about cereal?" asked Paul.**

"**Things had been a lot easier when Steph was here," thought Paul**


End file.
